The present invention relates to a distributor device provided at the top of a blast furnace, in particular, to a steel cables driven chute feeder which is provided at the top of a blast furnace. This kind of chute feeder can be used for a blast furnace operated under high pressure or normal pressure. It is also suitable for various shaft furnaces which are required for special distribution of bulk material.
Currently, there are mainly two kinds of the charging devices for blast furnace, i.e., bell type one and chute type one. The latter is also referred to as bell-less type charging device. Such chute type distributor exhibits following advantages: it has flexible distribution of the bulk material and excellent tightness. Therefore, the chute feeder has been widely popularized in the large-scale blast furnace immediately after it has been proposed. A distributor device is described in for example, such as British Patent Nos. GB 1403687 and GB 1403467, in which planetary differential transmission is provided. However, the construction of said mechanism is quite complex so that it is not easy to produce in cost-effective manner. In addition, its maintenance cost is high. Therefore, Such distributor is not a perfect one which can be used widely.
Chinese patent No. 85109284, entitled xe2x80x9cHydraulically driven distributor devicexe2x80x9d and Chinese patent No. 86104673, entitled xe2x80x9cdistributor devicexe2x80x9d both have equivalent performance to the above-mentioned chute feeder with planetary differential transmission. Moreover, these distributor devices are superior to the planetary differential transmission chute feeder in production, installation, maintenance and equipment investment, etc. However, these hydraulically driven devices involve a problem in the respect of liquid-electric power conversion. In addition, the hydraulically driven system is a huge equipment with complex construction so that its investment expenditure is still relatively high.
Therefore, a primary object of the invention is to provide an economic and practical chute feeder for blast furnace with simplified structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a furnace top chute feeder for blast furnace, in which a steel cable-assembly pulley transmission mechanism is arranged instead of the prior art hydraulically driven mechanism so that the chute feed would have a simplified and more compact structure and is stable and durable while it can be produced with lower cost. Moreover, its control accuracy is so high that various requirements for the distribution process for blast furnace can be sufficiently satisfied. Therefore, the chute feeder according to the invention is appreciated to be popularized.
According to the invention, there is provided a furnace top chute feeder for blast furnace, mainly comprising: a transmission-case cover; a transmission-case body carrying said transmission-case cover; a water cooled base provided beneath said transmission-case body for receiving the water used to cool a rotary sleeve and a choke; directional limit means for vertical translation provided for reciprocating a vertically translational large bearing while keeping it in the horizontal state; and chute distributing means for feeding the charge material into the furnace chamber of blast furnace, comprising a chute for carrying the charge into the furnace chamber, a chute carriage for supporting the chute, and a chute rotary system for rotating the chute in the furnace at a certain angle, the characterized in that, it further comprising chute oscillatory system for changing continuously or step by step the angle a between the chute and the axis of the rotary sleeve in a certain range by means of steel cable-assembly pulley transmission, said chute oscillatory system can either make the chute oscillate independently or make the chute oscillate in combination with the rotation of the chute.
According to an aspect of the invention, said chute oscillatory system comprises: a steel cable winding drum on which a drag steel cable is wound; chute oscillatory reduction gear for transferring the power resulting in the chute oscillatory motion to said steel cable winding drum; a plurality of upper fixed pulley provided on the transmission-case cover; a vertically translational large bearing, the inner ring of which can be rotated and its outer ring can only be translated upwardly and downwardly; a plurality of movable pulley spaced uniformly along the periphery of the backing ring of the vertically translational large bearing, these movable pulley being pulled by the drag steel cable coming from said steel cable winding drum so that the vertically translational large bearing can be translated up and down; a backing ring of the vertically translational large bearings; a crank tailing wheel frame; a connection shaft for mounting said crank tailing wheel frame on the inner ring of said vertically translational large bearing, crank tailing wheels provided at the rear portions of the cranks respectively and located in the guide groove formed in the crank tailing wheel frame; a movable pulley pulled by said drag steel cable; and a steel cable which is passed through said upper fixed pulleys and passed around a plurality of movable pulleys arranged on the backing ring of the vertically translational large bearing, respectively so as to form a closed ring.
Moreover, the number of said movable pulleys is n, where n is 2-4; the number of the pairs of the upper fixed pulleys mounted on the transmission-case cover is 2n, where n is 2-4; and the number of the movable pulleys fixed on the transmission-case cover is 2n, wherein n is 2-4. The movable pulleys n are arranged in two fashion: coaxial arrangement and in-line planar arrangement.
According to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a fixed pulley for changing the movement direction of the drag steel cable one time is provided on the bottom portion of said transmission-case body.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, an assembly pulley for pulling said drag steel cable is provided. The assembly pulley includes two parallel lower fixed pulley and a movable pulley fixed on the pedestal of said movable pulleys.
In addition, said directional limit means for vertical translation includes a plurality of vertical guide posts arranged uniformly along the periphery of the transmission-case body of the chute feeder, a plurality of directional limit rollers for vertical translation arranged between the backing ring of the vertically translational large bearings and vertical guide posts, the number of which corresponds to vertical guide posts, adjustable supports of directional limit rollers of vertical translation provided on a plurality of corresponding strengthening ribs of the backing ring of the vertically translational large bearings, support shafts, and adjusting screws for adjusting the extent of compressing of the rollers, wherein the number of the vertical guide posts is in the range of 6 to 12, the directional limit rollers for vertical translation are provided with 6 to 12 in pairs correspondingly, and the strengthening ribs are provided for 6 to 12.
Moreover, a motor for diving the chute to oscillate is a AC permanent-magnet servo motor controlled by a AC servo actuator.